team_antidisestablishmentarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Timeline
This is the official timeline for the Universe of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. This is the one solitary document which holds the definitive canon of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. If something contradicts the timeline, the timeline by default will be canonically true, and as such the offending entry must be corrected to fit the timeline, or vice versa at discretion of the admins. Ancient Occurrences 13,800,000,000 years ago At the dawn of the universe, there is nothing. Then, boom, the big bang sends six elemental ores hurtling throughout the cosmos. These ores six ores are: Iron, Gold, Lapiz, Redstone, Emerald, and Diamond. The spirits of The Four Jeesi are born. 500 AD An ancient Tiki Lord’s DNA is preserved by a mosquito trapped in tree sap. The tiki tribe members guard this mosquito for many generations. 1360 AD An ancient wizard holding a mystical and powerful piece of iron accidentally trips over and the iron goes flying through the air. The iron lands in the sacred well which is said to grant the user’s wish if they offer a great item in trade. Kings had thrown tons of gold into the well, hoping for their wishes to come true. Conveniently, right as the iron hit the water the wizard had been thinking about a bucket of lava. This wish would take effect many, many years later. 1870 AD An old mining company recovers red dust within the walls of the caves, they mine it all and the owner of the company keeps the dust hidden in a safe, passing it down from generation to generation until someday when the dust’s use will be known. Prologue 1940 A German frog by the name of Mein Frogger creates a secret SS team. They are named the Boohbahs and put into cryogenic stasis for when they are needed. 1942 Mein Frogger meets a soviet frog called Generic Female Frog (or GFF for short). Mein Frogger convinces GFF to join him. They defect together and move south to Spain. 1945 Donald Trump's mother has an affair with an escaped Oompa Loompa and gives birth to Donald Trump. 1968 Mein Frogger asks GFF to have da bebes. 1969 El Froggo is born to Mein Frogger and GFF. Soon after Mein Frogger and GFF are found out for their crimes in WW2 regarding the Boohbahs. Before they attempt to kill themselves they decide to dispose of El Froggo, but accidentally they use their teleporter on him, and he is teleported to an alternate dimension. 1969 (inside the alternate dimension) El Froggo arrives in a mysterious land where he is picked up by a circus, unbeknownst to what he has done. This circus is in an infinite cycle. The circus constantly attempts to practice their first act before something goes wrong and chaos ensues. El Froggo (under the nickname of Frog) joins in with Popee the Performer, his friend Kedamono and his father Papi as they attempt to complete the first act. El Froggo is trapped in the cycle for an unknown amount of time. Popee the Performer attempts to find out what his mysterious friend Kedamono’s face looks like. He tries to sneak up on Kedamono but accidentally awakens El Froggo. El Froggo sees Kedamono and starts yelling “KEDAMONO NO KAO WA”. Everyone wakes up and surrounds Kedamono. Soon after inanimate objects begin appearing and Kedamono swallows El Froggo. As Kedamono tries to convince everyone to go back to bed, El Froggo bursts from his anus. He says one final time “Kedamono no kao wa”. Kedamono breaks down and everyone and everything slowly fades away leaving only Popee, Kedamono and El Froggo. Unbeknownst to anyone, (Including himself) Kedamono had been god of this world and his willpower to be part of a successful circus created this endless cycle. Kedamono realises that he is god of this universe and that he had just killed all of his friends so he decides to purge the universe, including himself. As the world collapses Kedamono tries to save his last friend Popee by creating a portal but El Froggo accidentally falls through it, trapping Popee and Kedamono in the dying universe as they await their fate. Jamie Kyle Years 1970 El Froggo is found by the cast of the Jamie Kyle Show, who consists of: Jamie Kyle, Security Steve, Security Steven, Security Bob, Security Dave, and Black Jesus. El Froggo is taken in by Black Jesus, who wields a powerful object known only as the Orb of Wisdom. Black Jesus begins teaching El Froggo about the ideology of Antidisestablishmentarianism, and acts as a surrogate father figure. The two develop a deep bond. 1971 Security Bob begins becoming annoyed at Black Jesus's constant lectures, and begins hearing a voice in his head. This is the voice of the ghost Asian Jesus, whose physical body died many years ago. Asian Jesus, who is trapped in eternal conflict with Black Jesus, begins telling Bob to kill Black Jesus. Black Jesus is murdered by Security Bob, who betrayed Black Jesus after being deceived by Asian Jesus. Bob then frames Security Steven for the murder and builds Asian Jesus a physical form out of Lego. However, Black Jesus did not die, he simply transferred his consciousness into the Orb of Wisdom. El Froggo is forced into hiding. He is taken in by a family of French frogs, where he develops a strong French accent, and takes up the mantle of “Le Frog”, and takes the Orb with him. Over time he stops listening to the Orb, and falls into darkness. 1984 October William Hunter is born to Oscar and Alice Hunter. Assassin years – Flushed away 1994 After working as an assassin for many years, El Froggo gets hired by his British cousin, The Toad, to kill two rats. He is unsuccessful for the first time in his life. After saving the day, he holds up a sign leading to France out of the kindness of his heart. 1995 In a tragic twist of fate, Security Steven comes back as the evil Genji main Demonskull, and destroys the Orb of wisdom, killing Black Jesus forever as revenge for his career being ruined. El Froggo, full of grief, decides to start a team to protect the world from people opposed to the Church of England. He moves to a mansion in rural England and builds a secret lab underneath. Antidisestablishmentarianism - Season 1 1996 El Froggo travels to a tiki island to collect a mosquito trapped in amber, who holds the DNA of an ancient tiki demigod, which he would use to create a super soldier for his Team Antidisestablishmentarianism initiative. El Froggo takes the mosquito to his mansion and uses it to create an embryo, however it is stolen by the tiki people, who are back for revenge. They almost escape with it, however El Froggo swims to their raft and manages to snag it. He then finds the diamond infinity ore on the raft, and takes it back with him to power the magic for his super soldier. El Froggo extracts the DNA of an ancient Tiki demigod and creates a test tube baby with an abnormally large forehead. The baby is named Mr Mask, after his mask which he built in order to control the power of the forehead. He puts the diamond ore inside the mask in order to grant Mr Mask even more power. He also creates a magic wand out of ancient Tiki wood. He sends Mr Mask on a mission to destroy the evil tiki tribe once and for all, however, they come to the realisation that they were in the wrong all along for stealing the tiki tribes artefacts, leaving them in ruins. El Froggo helps them to rebuild, and Mr Mask uses his magic to make the tribe more prosperous than ever before. El Froggo and Mr Mask learn that love is more powerful that hate. 2000 Thanks to hyper-ageing technology, Mr Mask grows to a fully formed adult at the age of five. 2005 Mr Mask finds an abandoned child in an abandoned KFC and recruits him for El Froggo’s Team Antidisestablishmentarianism initiative 2016 After years of training the child, Mr. Mask deems him worthy of the mantle of Tankhead, finally forming the first Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. Mr. Mask and Tankhead face many villains together. A man by the name of Octo joins the team, however he does not join Mr. Mask on missions, instead doing his own thing. March Tankhead is killed in action by mercenaries. The remaining members of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism have a final showdown against the mercenaries. When the team try to get info from the mercenaries, the mercenaries are killed remotely by whoever hired them to stop info from getting out. Unbenownst to the team, it was actually Octo who had hired them. The mercenaries' defeat forces Octo to leave the team. Mr. Mask seeks out a new apprentice, and finds a Minecraft furnace named Stove. Stove attempts to save a burning petrol station, but accidentally trips over one of the pumps and blows up the entire petrol station, killing him and everyone trapped inside the petrol station. All that is left is 64 coal. Antidisestablishmentarianism - Season 2 2018 January Tankhead is brought back to life by the ghost of the Tiki god that Mr. Mask was born from. Tankhead takes up the mantle of Captain Britannia. He builds a boat and sails back to El Froggo. February Mr. Mask and Captain Britannia team up once more, going on many more missions together. March An experiment in Egypt creates the world’s first All-Terrain Camel (or ATC for short). ATCs are outsourced everywhere, and become the most widely used military vehicle in the world. Civilian versions were also created. However, soon Chinese knockoff All-Terrain Llamas (ATLs) were created. El Froggo bought many ATCs for Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. July Demon Skull tries to create a new team called the Freedom pals, but no-one joins and he goes back to playing Overwatch. He is then recruited by Octo, who now wields an ancient weapon known as Anal Justice. August Jamie Kyle returns to making his show after he discovers that Jeremy Kyle has been ripping off his idea. He recruits Security Steve and Security Bob to keep him safe. He did not hire Security Steven, as he would pummel Jamie Kyle at the end of every single show. September Jamie Kyle joins Team Antidisestablishmentarianism after reuniting with El Froggo. December A new roller coaster opens in Madagascar, but is unable to complete its loop-de-loop, and is abandoned and is used by Octo and his team, now named the Dead Meme Squad, to create their evil base. 2019 January Octo begins planning for the great purge of Antidisestablishmentarianism, code named Order 69. February Jamie Kyle is betrayed by Security Bob, who joins the Jeremy Kyle show. He is barely saved by Security Steve. March Octo recruits more people for the Dead Meme Squad; A crying laughing emoji from the Emoji Movie, Carlos Matos, Ancap Ball, and Roblox Kid. May The CEO of All-Terrain Llama Corp sponsors the Dead Meme Squad and sends out free ATLs, and a business partner named Kevin. June Fortnite Default joins the Dead Meme Squad and begins transforming the former site of the roller coaster into Fortnite Land. July Construction of Fortnite Land is completed. The setup for Order 69 is nearly complete. August Fortnite Default Skin, unbeknownst to Octo, launches a meteor into the air so he can copy the events of the game. A young Minecraft Lava Bucket, who was born from Stove's corpse, begins defending the streets from darkness. Problem is, there is nothing to fight. October Security Steve does a deal with Octo under the cover of darkness. He prepares to betray Jamie Kyle. November The meteor hits Fortnite Land, Octo orders that the metal form the ruins of Dusty Depot be used to create Anal Justice 2.0, a gauntlet that uses Minecraft Ores to give the user ultimate economic power, enough to create Ancapistan. Octo buys out McDonalds. December The Dead Meme Squad destroys Anal Justice to send a message to Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. Security Steve betrays Team Antidisestablishmentarianism by throwing the remains of Anal Justice at them and calling them noobs. Antidisestablishmentarianism 3: Execute Order 69 2020 January Octo Executes order 69. Many Antidisestablishmentarianists die this day. Jamie Kyle goes to Fortnite Land to defeat Octo. Underneath the park is a 1:1 recreation of the map Rust. Jamie Kyle and Octo have the most intense 1V1 since 2013 MLG montages. Jamie Kyle amputates Octo’s arm, but despite his best efforts, Octo kills Jamie Kyle. His body is turned into The Hentai Monster. After seeing this atrocity Kevin runs away and joins Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. After Kevin tells them about what has happened they prepare a large raid upon Fortnite Land February Octo formulates a plan to gather all 6 of the Infinity Ores (Iron, Gold, Redstone, Lapis, Diamond, and Emerald), so he could clap his hands and give half the world Ligma in order to attain world domination and privatise everything, ruling over his reign of terror with an iron fist. March Octo receives Anal Justice 2.0 (nicknamed The Anal Gauntlet) as a replacement for his arm. He also begins tracking down Iron, the first infinity ore. May After a month of searching, Octo finally finds the Iron Ore, which is sealed away inside Lava Bucket. He backs Lava Bucket into a dark alleyway and tears a chunk out of him. The ore automatically defends itself by becoming a raw ore. It must be smelted before it can be added to the gauntlet. Octo travels to Stove’s grave, and digs out the 64 coal to smelt the ore. He then adds the ore to the gauntlet June Octo realises the Gold Ore is in the old Anal Justice weapon. He destroys it and extracts the Gold Ingot from the old weapon. He then moves onto the Redstone Ore, which was located inside Demon Skulls computer. Despite the desperate protests from the Genji main, Octo ripped it out of his PC while he was watching Tracer hentai destroying the PC in the process A passionate meme poacher, named MemeHunter 64 and his trusty companion, Edgar the Pug, are hired by Lord of Kekistan, Pewdiepie, to hunt down the members of Dead Meme Squad for his show, Meme Review. He begins by tracking down Ancap Ball. July Octo travels to the museum of useless things to retrieve the lapis ore, where the guards let him take it with no resistance, as it is useless. Octo launches a full all-out strike on the peaceful, defenceless communist village of Minecraftia, using his army, the pillagers. He decimates the village, leaving nothing but blood, dust, and rubble. He breaks his way into the secret vault, where he finds their precious treasure, guarded for millennia by generations of villagers and iron golems: The Emerald Ore. Octo fought his way through the iron golems and villagers, with help from his pillagers. At long last, he snatched the emerald ore, and added it to his gauntlet. He then begins planning his raid on El Froggo and antidisestablishmentarianism for the Diamond Ore Infinite 69 2020 August *For a more detailed overview of the events of this category, please click here Team Antidisestablishmentarianism launch their attack on Octo. Lava bucket agrees to help to enact revenge on Octo. The team arrive at Junk Junction and are forced to fight off three members of the Dead Meme Squad: Ancap Ball, Carlos Matos, and Default Skin. Ancap Ball is captured by Memehunter 64. Mr Mask destroys Default Skin's entire being with his magic wand, and the team subdue Carlos. When the team arrive at Pleasant Park, they are attacked by Mr T from T Series, and his army of tech support scammers. Pewdiepie shows up to save the day, and defetas the T Series army with his army of nine-year-olds, before returning to Kekistan. The team then arrive at Tilted Towers, and go to OctoCorp Tower to defeat Octo once and for all. They are met by Octo and the Dead Meme Squad, with Carlos managing to return. Kevin is injured by Demon-Skull, who then goes on to fight El Froggo. Laugh Crying Emoji fights Captain Britannia, and Asian Jesus engages Mr Mask. Mr Mask manages to blow Asian Jesus's arm off. Memehunter comes to save the day, tranquilising Roblox Kid and joining the fray. Together, the team is able to defeat the Dead Meme Squad. Default Skin returns as John Wick, who is so powerful he is able to overpower the entirety of Team Antidistestablishmentarianism. It is only when Edgar sacrifices himself, by shoving himself up John Wick butthole, that he is defeated. Octo then rose from his chair, revealing himself to be Jeremy Kyle, AKA Security Bob, and it was he who had killed Black Jesus all those years ago. He used his tentacles to grab Mr Mask and push all the other members of the team aside. He grabbed the Diamond Ore from Mr Mask's helmet, and adds it to his gauntlet. Memehunter tries to avenge Edgar by stabbing Octo with his axe, but Octo breaks into default dance anyway, giving half the world Ligma. Octo decides to take Captain Britannia away, and escapes on a plane with Security Steve, blowing up the entire island. The remains of the island are scattered throughout the ocean. Everyone still on the island is blasted to unknown locations across the globe, much to John Wick's dismay.. Demon Skull turns to dust and dies because of Ligma. El Froggo, Mr Mask, Lava Bucket, Kevin, John Wick, Carlos Matos, Asian Jesus, Roblox Kid, and Laugh Crying Emoji are all presumed dead. Mr Mask becomes Niccoon, a racoon furry, living in the rubbish in the remains of Tomato Town, far out at sea. Captain Britannia is brainwashed to become the Capitalist Comrade to do Jeremy Kyle's bidding. Antidisestablishmentarianism 4: Endgame 2020 May Kanye West wins the 2020 presidential election and is inaugurated as POTUS. August During the assault on Fortnite Land, the Ballad of Doctor Floydinson happens. After Doctor Floydinson’s dog dies of Ligma he decides to avenge his small doggo. September Chaos erupts around the world after Octo takes over the entire United States apart from Texas, replacing it with Ancapistan. In the chaos, two factions in Germany emerge, both battling for the title of Emperor. In the east, The Senate, and in the west The Kaiser. France backs up the senate. The final stages of Brexit are complete, and Britain leaves the EU. Britiain then launches an all out assault on its former colonies, in order to rebuild the British Empire. October After fighting with The Senate for a month, The Kaiser is killed by the leader of the Gill Grunt Nation, Gillius Gruntius, who warns The Senate that he is next. To deal with his stress, The Senate begins an addictive habit of eating post-it notes. A week later, The Senate is killed by Gillius Gruntius. This prompts the Stump Smash nation, led by Stumpy McSmash, to go to war against the Gill Grunt Nation. The Kaiser then returns to life, murdering Gillius Gruntius. He killed Stumpy McSmash by giving him sudden total organ failure by using Yobama's Nth Term, but not before Stumpy McSmashevives The Senate. However, the Kaiser declares that it is canon that The Senate is now dead, and thus the Senate dies, giving his throne to his horse. The Senate's Horse uses his secret weapon: Sicko Mode James, in an attempt to defeat the Kaiser, however James overthrows the Senate's Horse and goes on a conquest for global destruction, with no-one left but the Kaiser to stop him.